Do I Ever
by Icy Amour
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Believe in Love'. Follow Toni & Roma as they announce, plan, and have their wedding. We even get to see the bachelor party. Rated M for Romano's mouth & Toni's libido (You have been warned). Spamano with tiny, little hints of USUK & PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my lovelies! So since you asked for it here is the sequel to 'Believe in Love'. We're gonna follow these two has they go through the trials of getting hitched. Little FYI, the title is what I actually said at my own wedding. So enjoy and as always I own nothing but the tale.**

"Amigos and familia, may I have your attention please?" Antonio said as he rose from his seat wine glass in hand. All eyes turned to the Spaniard and a hush fell over the room. A broad smile spread across the green eyed man's face as he quickly glanced to his right. Romano sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a bored expression on his face. Yet, his amber eyes were alight with excitement.

"You have all been gathered here because you are our nearest and dearest. We have an announcement," Antonio said having turned his attention back to the guests who filled the dining room of the villa to capacity. At this point Romano stood up, surprising everyone, and smiled broadly.

"We're fucking getting married," the Italian stated in his own eloquent manner. All present sat silently for a moment waiting to make sure they had heard correctly. Once the news sank in the room exploded with talk and activity. Feliciano squealed and hugged his brother tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, Fratello!"

"Get off me, idiota. You already knew," the older Italian said as he extracted himself from the younger's grip.

"Finally!" Gilbert exclaimed and took a swig from his stein.

"Wedding planner!" Francis called out excitedly as he bounded to the Spaniard's side and hugged the tan man.

"Hell no!" Romano growled and gave the Frenchman a scathing glare.

"Now Roma why not?" Antonio asked as pulled out of the blonde man's hold.

"Because I don't want some dog and pony show. Hell, I'd be fucking happy just to go down to the courthouse tomorrow,"

"Ve~But fratello you have to have a wedding. Weddings are so much fun and there's lots of food," Feliciano said with a pout.

"Oui, mon ami. Feli iz correct. A wedding iz a dizplay of your l'amour. Would you not love to zee Antoine in a 'andsome tuxedo zmiling at you az you walk down zhe aisle?" the Frenchman said with a glint in his eyes.

Romano's face became tomato red as he pictured his beloved Spaniard in a white tuxedo with a red carnation in his lapel.

"Wait! Why am I the girl?" the fiery Italian asked indignantly and shook his head to banish his thoughts.

"You really have to ask?" Gilbert crowed from his seat.

"I will kill you, albino potato bastard!" the auburn man cried as he tried to reach for the Prussian.

"You don't want to have a wedding, mi Corazon?" Antonio asked quietly instantly stopping the Italian's actions. Romano looked into the Spaniard's expectant green eyes and his heart cinched.

"It's not that I don't want a wedding," the golden eyed man said as he slipped his arms around the chocolate haired man's waist. "It's just…I don't need all that flash. I just need you,"

Antonio stood ramrod still for a moment. It was very rare for Romano to initiate any form of affectionate contact let alone say anything so insightful and sweet. Once the initial shock wore off the Spaniard wrapped his arms around his Italian and nuzzled his neck.

"Mi tomate, te amo,"

"Ti amo, tomato bastard,"

"Zhat iz zo beautiful," Francis cooed and quickly hugged the two lovers.

"Oi! Get off, wine bastard!" Romano spluttered effectively ending the tender moment.

"I can't do this anymore!" Romano cried out as he flung the newest stack of wedding magazines that Francis had brought over on to the floor. Antonio walked into the living room from the kitchen a tomato in each hand.

"What's wrong, mi amore?" the Spaniard asked as took a seat next to the Italian and handed him one of the tomatoes. The auburn man snatched the tomato from his lover and took a large bite of it.

"This whole…wedding mess. I'm done! Please, let's just go to the courthouse and get it over with," the Italian begged turning pleading eyes to his lover.

Antonio set down his snack and pulled the auburn haired man into his lap

"Come here," the Spaniard said as Romano half heartedly struggled against the green eyed man's hold, but settled in quickly with a heavy sigh.

"Roma, look at me," amber eyes met green. "It will be okay, mi tomate. All this 'mess' as you put it will be worth it once we are married. You'll see,"

"Whatever, bastard," Romano said as he leaned his forehead against the Spaniards. They sat like that for a moment before Antonio shifted his head and kissed Romano. The Italian tentatively returned the kiss and that was all the Spaniard needed to deepen the kiss. His hand came up and held the auburn man's head as he hungrily ran his tongue over the Italian's bottom lip. Romano opened to him instantly and their tongues explored greedily.

In one swift movement Antonio shifted their position so that he had Romano on his back pressed into the couch cushions. The Spaniard trailed fiery kisses along the smaller man's jaw to his ear.

"Te amo," he purred and traced the shell of Romano's ear with his tongue.

"Toni," the amber eyed man breathed as a shudder of desire skimmed down his spine. The chocolate haired man chuckled and leaned back from the Italian who whimpered in protest. Antonio smiled down affectionately at his lover as he tugged his shirt over his head. Romano watched the Spaniard and unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips.

The smaller man quickly reached up to run his hands over the hard plains of the tan man's chest and abdomen. Just as his finger tips grazed the Spaniard's sun kissed skin Antonio grabbed Romano's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"No, no, mi Corazon," the chocolate haired man growled huskily as his head descended and his lips ghosted over the Italian's neck.

"B-bastard," Romano said as his eyes clouded over with need.

"Oh, Roma. I know you can be nicer than that," Antonio whispered against the crook of the Italian's neck and shoulder before biting down hard.

"Fuck!" the Italian cried out in a heady mix of pain and pleasure his hips bucking against Antonio's. The Spaniard snickered sadistically as he suckled, nipped, and licked where he had bitten. Romano's breath came out in short needy bursts and he struggled against Antonio's hold.

"What do we say when we want something, mi amore?" the chocolate haired man asked as he captured both of Romano's wrists in one hand. The other trailed its way down the amber eyed man's arm and torso, before sliding up under his shirt. The Spaniard ran a calloused thumb over the Italian's taught nipple making him take in a hissing breath.

"Please! Please, Toni, please," Romano begged and bucked under the tan man's caresses.

"As you wish," Antonio said as his free hand slid downward toward the button of the Italian's pants.

"Bonjour, mes amis. Guess what I juzt picked up from zhe printerz?" Francis' boisterous voice rang out through the villa making the two lovers freeze in place.

Antonio whispered a string of Spanish curses and Romano growled in rage.

"Mi amigo you have absolutely perfect timing," the Spaniard said sarcastically as he raised himself up from the couch and glared daggers at the Frenchman.

Francis eyed his now visible friend quizzically taken slightly aback by his angry demeanor, but upon closer inspection realized what he had walked in on.

"Ohhonhon, I zee I 'ave interrupted zomezhing. I zhall come back later zhen,"

"Don't bother, damn snail bastard," Romano roared as he disentangled himself from Antonio and stormed out of the room.

"Roma?!" the chocolate haired man called his eyes fixing on his lover's retreating form.

"I'll be right fucking back, tomato bastard," the auburn man shouted back and Antonio sighed heavily. Fiery green eyes then fixed on deep blue with a mix of emotions.

"Don't look at me like zhat. If you were going to be intimate you zhould 'ave locked zhe door," the blonde man said indignantly as he strode into the living room and placed a decent sized box on the coffee table. When the Spaniard read the company name his mood shifted instantly.

"Are those the invitations?" the chocolate haired man asked excitedly his bright green eyes shimmering. He quickly retrieved his discarded shirt and tugged it back on.

"Oui, Antoine. Pleaze, 'ave a look," the Frenchman said lazily waving his hand at the box. Antonio quickly flipped the box open and pulled out one of the red envelopes he found inside. Gold script adorned the red paper where the various addresses were placed. The Spaniard opened the envelope and pulled out the off-white card. The border of the card was red as well as the script.

"They're beautiful, but I still can't believe Roma wouldn't let me put the two small tomatoes in the center," Antonio pouted slightly and Francis giggled at him.

"L'amour iz all about compromise, mon ami,"

Just then Romano walked back into the room and glared nastily at Francis. The Italian man then stalked over to the couch and took the invitation from his fiancé. He quickly looked it over.

"I guess they'll do. They got our names right at least," the auburn haired man said nonchalantly, but his amber eyes danced happily.

"I'm glad you approve," Francis said with a huff as he snatched the invitation back and placed it in the box.

"Was that all you were here for or do you have more fucking magazines for us to look at?" the Italian snapped at the Frenchman.

"You are zhe one 'oo wanted a wedding az quickly az possible. I would like a little zhow of gratitude for all my 'ard work or would you like to do zhis all yourzelf?" the blonde man groused and stuck his nose up haughtily.

"We do appreciate all that you have done amigo. Don't we mi Corazon?" Antonio said turning hard green eyes on the Italian.

"Whatever. Thanks snail bastard," Romano said not looking at Francis and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Better," the blue eyed man said as he took a seat next to Antonio. "Now, mon ami, we need to dizcuss zhe bachelor parties,"

"I fucking thought I told…"

"Oui, oui I know. Alfred 'as already told moi you do not want one. Zhat doez not mean zhat Antoine can't 'ave one," Francis said cutting off the Italian's protest. The fiery Italian huffed and turned his glare to the other side of the room.

"Mi tomate, why is it that you don't want a bachelor party? It's just harmless fun with friends," Antonio asked as he watched his love intently not missing the auburn man flinch slightly.

_'Yeah, harmless fun where your friends can remind you that your saddling yourself with me forever,'_ Romano thought with a deep sigh.

Suddenly, a strong arm snaked its way around the Italian's waist and pulled him flush against the Spaniard.

"Romano look at me," Antonio said firmly. Doubtful amber eyes turned to look into loving light green ones. "Tell me what is bothering you,"

The Italian swallowed timidly and opened his mouth to answer. His words died on his lips and he grimaced. He didn't want to make Antonio think that he doubted their love, but he couldn't help it. That part of him that just could never trust anyone was rearing its ugly head.

"Are you worried that I'll have second thoughts about marrying you?" the Spaniard asked hurt evident in his voice. Romano's eyes widened in shock.

_'How the fuck does he do that?'_ the Italian thought and looked away in shame. The green eyed man chuckled dryly.

"What am I going to do with you?" the Spaniard asked rhetorically and placed a feathery kiss on the auburn haired man's temple. Disgusted with himself for doubting his Spaniard's love, Romano mustered his resolve.

"Fine, we'll both have bachelor parties," the amber eyed Italian said with more confidence than he felt.

"What?" the green eyed Spaniard asked shock evident in his voice.

"I want to show that I believe in our love. S-so we'll have the damn bachelor parties," the auburn haired Italian gave the Spaniard a lopsided grin and was instantly crushed into a hug.

"Mi Corazon you are always full of surprises," Antonio said excitedly and drew his love into a quick kiss.

"Alfred, mission accomplished. Zhe bachelor parties are a go," Francis said crisply into his cell phone as he observed the two lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh yeah! Bachelor party time! What "fun" are the boys getting into? Also, little hints of USUK & PruCan! Good stuff, good stuff. Per the norm I only own the story.**

"Dude, seriously! Are you ready yet?" Alfred called impatiently as he looked at his watch for like the fiftieth time in the last five minutes.

"Shut up hamburger bastard!" Romano cried back at the American through his bedroom door.

"I swear he's worse than a chick," the wheat blonde muttered and rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk, Al," Matthew said with a chuckle just as the bedroom door opened.

The Italian exited the room wearing a red silk shirt un-tucked from his black skinny jeans and black converses.

"Lookin good," the American said with a wolf whistle.

"Shut it, bastard," the amber eyed man said with a glare. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to the new nightclub that opened up. Gilbert says it's awesome," the quiet Canadian said making air quotes on the word awesome.

"Yeah and tonight they have half price drinks," Alfred said rubbing his palms together excitedly.

"If we all get trashed then how are we going to get home?" the Italian asked as the trio made their way to the front door.

"Oh, I won't be drinking. I'm DD because I'm the hero! That and I wanna see Mattie when he's drunk," the American said as he slid down the banister.

"You have obviously forgotten who I am dating. My alcohol tolerance is nearly super human. I'm not a light weight like Arthur," Matthew teased as he watched his brother's antics with some concern.

"Hey! No trash talkin, Artie. He's not that much of a light weight," the sky blue eyed man said with a half hearted glare at his twin.

"Please! I know six year olds that hold their liquor better than the tea bastard," the Italian said with a slightly teasing air.

"Ya know I could just leave y'all here and go to Antonio's party instead," Alfred said with a pout as the little group exited the villa.

"But that would be very un-heroic of you," Matthew said knowing exactly were to prod the American's ego.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get your asses in the car so we can get this party started!" the wheat blonde exclaimed happily as he dashed toward his truck and slid over the hood like he was on 'Dukes of Hazard'.

"We are letting the man-child be DD because?" Romano asked smarmily to the Canadian.

"Because he is actually quite reliable. That and I'm not going to try and carry his heavy ass," Matthew said with a grin as he opened the door of the truck and the pair climbed in.

"You were right amigo. This place is awesome!" Antonio hollered over the loud dance music as he walked back into the VIP section of the nightclub a new drink in his hand.

"I told you!" Gilbert shouted and took a long swallow of his beer.

"Frog, I swear on all the tea in England, if you grope me one more time I will be forced to kill you," Arthur scream from his seat across from the albino as he forcefully shoved the apparently intoxicated Frenchman away from him.

"Mon lapin, I waz juzt zhowing my appreciation for you being a gentleman and being our dezignated driver tonight," Francis said as he edged closer to the Englishman. The sandy blonde man quickly rose to his feet and made to go down the stairs from the VIP section.

"I'm going down for a Coke. Make sure he does not follow me," the Brit said with an angry glare at the other blonde.

"Si, amigo. I will try and reel him in. Thank you for being DD," the Spaniard said with a grin.

"You are welcome," Arthur said curtly and made his way to the bar downstairs.

Antonio then turned an annoyed look toward his French friend. Francis returned the look in kind.

"What 'as zoured your mood, mon ami?" the Frenchman asked with mock innocence.

"Cut the crap, Franny. I don't want Arthur getting pissed and leaving us here. Why do you always have to get so handsy with him anyway?" the chocolate haired man asked as he took his seat next to Gilbert.

"I am juzt 'aving a little 'armless fun wiz our little Brit. 'e iz zo adorable when 'e iz upzet," the blue eyed man said flipping his hair casually.

"I agree vith Toni. Keep your hands to yourself," the Prussian said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Zpoil zportz alwayz ruining my fun," Francis groused and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

At that moment Arthur came rushing up the stairs and dashed toward the trio.

"Vhat is it, Artie? Some other Frenchman chasing after you?" Gilbert asked with his signature laugh as a certain Frenchman sent him a scathing look.

"No. I just saw our lads come into the club," the Brit said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mi tomate is here? Where?" Antonio asked the excitement evident in his voice.

"I heard Alfred say that they were going to have a drink and then move on to the dance floor," the sandy blonde said as he moved to the railing of the VIP section to view the dance floor below. The three other men quickly followed suit and began scanning the crush of people for their boys.

"Zhere zhey are," Francis said triumphantly and pointed to the left side of the dance floor. Four sets of eyes focused on the two dancing blondes who had the auburn Italian sandwiched between them.

"Ohhonhon, my don't zhey make a delicious looking little trio," the Frenchman purred with a lustful look in his deep blue eyes.

"Now I'm really glad ve did not go to the strip club. This show is much better," Gilbert said with a devilish grin as the Brit and Spaniard nodded in agreement.

"How you doin guys? Do I need to get y'all another drink?" Alfred asked as he leaned in so his companions could hear him.

"That would be awesome," Matthew slurred and handed his empty cocktail glass to his brother.

_'Super human alcohol tolerance my ass,'_ the American thought with a chuckle as he turned to his Italian friend.

"Need another dude?" the wheat blonde pointed to Romano's empty glass.

"Fuck yeah! Keep that shit coming!" the amber eyed man shouted with a goofy grin.

"BRB" Alfred said as he made his way off the floor with the empty glasses.

"This is the best fucking night of my life," the Italian shouted as he continued to dance with his Canadian friend.

"Hell yeah!" Matthew shouted surprisingly loud.

Suddenly, Romano felt someone press up against him from behind.

"Where's my damn drink?" the amber eyed man queried as he turned around expecting to find his American friend. To his surprise the Italian came face to face with a complete stranger towering over him. He had scraggily black hair, muddy brown eyes, and a really bad spray on tan.

"Hey, sexy," the stranger said as he snaked an arm around Romano's waist.

"Get the fuck off me," the auburn haired man cried out as he tried to push the other man off him, but found that the stranger was surprisingly strong.

"Now that's not very nice. All I wanted was to ask you for a dance," the dark haired stranger said as his hand wandered south and groped the Italian's ass. Matthew saw Romano jump at the unwanted touch and charged at the stranger.

"Hey hoser! Get your hands off of my friend," the violet eyed man shouted as he took hold of the man's arm and tried to pry it off of the Italian.

"Piss off blondie," the brown eyed man said and gave Matthew a hard shove sending the blonde sailing backward.

"Matt! Let me go you son of a bitch!" Romano shouted with concern for his friend as he struggled against the other man's grip.

"Forget about him. You and I are going to have some fun," the dark haired man said as he slipped his free hand under the Italian's shirt. Romano stiffened and shut his eyes.

_'Why is this happening? I just wanted one fucking night of fun with my friends. Is that too much to fucking ask for?'_ the auburn haired man thought as he continued his struggle.

"Get your fucking hands off of my fiancé!" a familiar voice roared and Romano suddenly found himself released from the other man's hold. Amber eyes opened to find a very pissed of Spaniard standing over the now prone stranger. The dark haired man was holding his jaw where Antonio had punched him.

"Antonio?" Romano queried.

"We're leaving now," the chocolate haired man said as he took hold of the Italian's wrist and began dragging him out of the club. They had barely made it off the dance floor when the dark haired man charged at the Spaniard from behind.

"Toni look out!" Romano shouted, but was shocked when the man yet again hit the floor.

"That vas for laying hands on mein Birdie!" Gilbert shouted as he massaged his right hand.

"Mes amis I believe it iz time for us to be going," Francis said appearing suddenly.

"Where's Matthew?" the amber eyed man asked in his stunned state.

"'e iz wiz Arthur. Gilbert, you and I will be wiz 'im. Antonio you are wiz Alfred," the Frenchman said as they burst out of the club.

"Right," Antonio said curtly and swiftly made his way toward the American's truck with Romano in tow. They quickly climbed into the vehicle and the blue eyed man raced from the lot.

One harrowing drive later the truck pulled up in front of the villa.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Alfred said bluntly his anger evident by his white knuckle grip on the wheel.

"Si," Antonio said as he exited the truck his hand still gripping Romano's wrist.

The Italian would typically protest at being man handled so, but he bit back his words. Antonio was clearly in a dark mood.

As the pair reached the front door the Spaniard finally released his partner to unlock the door. The door swung open violently and the green eyed man stormed in. Romano followed cautiously and shut the door behind him.

"Toni...?" Romano began but was instantly pressed roughly to the door and swept into a passionate kiss. Antonio forced his way into the smaller man's mouth without pre-amble. This was not a loving kiss this kiss was possessive and angry.

Abruptly, the chocolate haired man pulled back with a growl and slammed his hands against the door on either side of the slightly frightened Italian.

"I can fucking smell him on you! I can still fucking see him with his damn hands on you!" Antonio roared his sweet green eyes now filled with rage. "We'll have to fix that,

Without warning, Antonio lifted Romano over his shoulder and carried him upstairs.

"Put me down you crazy bastard," the Italian protested having regained his senses. He struggled in the green eyed man's hold. The Spaniard's response was a firm slap on the amber eyed man's ass which made him yelp more in shock than pain.

The Spaniard forcibly kicked open their bedroom door and marched to the master bath. Upon entering the tiled room Antonio set down his cargo.

"I don't appreciate being man handled like that," Romano said with a glare. Antonio chuckled darkly.

"Oh, mi tomate," the Spaniard quickly pressed his Italian against the bathroom wall with his hands pinned to the wall. "We both know that is not true," the chocolate haired man said huskily before he lowered his head and kissed the Italian's neck below his ear. Kisses quickly turned into little love bites which elicited smaller whimpers from Romano.

Antonio smiled and released his lover's hands in favor of unbuttoning his shirt. The Spaniard rained kisses and love bites on every inch of skin that was revealed. Romano's eyes fluttered shut and he tangled his hands in the Spaniard's hair. Antonio then returned his lips to Romano's and slid the shirt from the slender man's shoulders. The Italian hissed as his skin was pressed to the cold tile and the green eyed man chuckled.

"Finish undressing while I turn on the shower," Antonio whispered against the auburn haired man's lips before he moved away to the large, enclosed shower.

Romano did as he was told but watched his love intently. Antonio pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside casually as he moved toward the glass door. He opened it and then reached in toward the shower handles. He turned them and the shower heads burst to life. As the water warmed up the Spaniard turned to his lover and advanced on the now naked man.

"You are so beautiful," the chocolate haired man purred as he pulled the smaller man flush against him and kissed him aggressively. Romano moaned deep in his throat and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. The Spaniard slowly walked the pair backward toward the shower without breaking the kiss and somehow miraculously managed to slip out of his pants and boxers.

Romano gasped as the warm water hit his skin upon entering the shower.

"Turn around," Antonio ordered and Romano obliged. The Italian reveled in the warm water running soothingly over his body relaxing him. Strong, slick hands soon began caressing the slender man's skin as Antonio rubbed him down with bath soap. The smell of pomegranates quickly filled the small steamy space. The Spaniard's strong arms encircled the amber eyed man's torso as he applied soap to his lover's chest. His hands slowly traveled lower until they were just above Romano's waist.

"Toni," the smaller man breathed in anticipation, but the sneaky Spaniard only slid his hands back up toward Romano's chest. The Italian growled in frustration.

"Don't be a fucking tease," Romano said with a glare over his shoulder.

Suddenly, the auburn haired man found himself facing Antonio with a hungry glint in his green eyes.

"As you wish," the Spaniard said before her pressed a hungry kiss to his lover's mouth and a hand slid down the amber eyed man's waist. Romano took in a sharp breathe as Antonio's hand wrapped around his cock. The Italians' eyes fluttered shut and his head lulled back as his beloved began to stroke him.

As Antonio pleasured his lover with one hand the other crept back behind the smaller man and pressed at his entrance. Romano tensed slightly, but quickly relaxed welcoming the intrusion.

"Mi amore, I want you," Antonio said as he stopped all his actions and spun the slender man around so that he faced the wall. The Italian braced himself against the wall as the chocolate haired man pressed against his back.

Antonio again pressed a single digit to Romano's entrance and slid it in slowly. One soon became two and then three as the Spaniard slowly stretched his lover's entrance. Romano moaned wantonly. The green eyed man slowly with drew his fingers and placed a kiss on the back of his love's neck.

"I'm going in now," Antonio said softly and Romano whimpered in response. The Spaniard took hold of his lover's hips and slowly slid his length into the Italian slowly. He stopped once he was fully in to allow his love to adjust. Once he felt the smaller man relax Antonio began moving at a slow, gentle pace

"Faster bastard," Romano growled through gritted teeth.

"Needy aren't we?" Antonio teased but quickly upped his tempo. The Spaniard slid one hand forward and took hold of Romano's erection causing the smaller man to cry out with pleasure. The green eyed man stroked the Italian in sync with his thrusts will peppering his partner's shoulder with kisses.

"T-Toni…I'm…c-close," the amber eyed man stammered out balling his hands into fists.

"Me too, mi amore," the Spaniard panted as his movements became more frantic.

Romano pressed his forehead against the shower wall and cried out as he climaxed. Antonio released the Italian's softening member and grabbed hold of his hip. A few more powerful thrusts and Antonio too found his release.

The Spaniard pulled himself from the Italian and gently lowered the both of them to a sitting position. The warm water of the shower poured over them as the chocolate haired man cradled his beloved against him.

"I love you," Romano said softly as he pressed back into the Spaniard affectionately.

"I love you too, mi tomate,"

**AN: Oh look sexy time! Hope y'all are enjoying so far. Next we have the big day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay guys we are at the big event! This is the end and I hope you have enjoyed it. As previously stated I just own the story.**

At long last the big day had finally arrived and everything was perfect. Francis' vineyard was decked out in red and white decorations. The ceremony was to be outside overlooking the vineyard and the reception was inside the large banquet hall. The guests were arriving and everyone was excited about the big event. Well everyone except for a certain Italian.

"I can't do this Feli!" Romano shrieked as the younger Italian tried desperately to fix his brother's red tie.

"Ve~Fratello you are just nervous. Now hold still so I can fix your tie," Feliciano said as he again attempted to fix said tie.

"I am not nervous. I'm fucking terrified. What if I trip and fall on my face as I walk down the aisle? What if those assholes he calls friends pull something?" the older Italian ranted as he allowed his brother to fix his tie.

"None of that will happen," Feli said reassuringly as he nodded at the tie and brushed imaginary dust off of his white tuxedo jacket.

"What if I get up there and he changes his mind? What if this is all some overly elaborate cruel joke? Feli I…"

"Lovino Romano Vargas!" the smaller Italian shouted instantly silencing Romano. The older brother stared wide eyed at his sibling. Feliciano never raised his voice. The younger man glared at his brother for a moment, but his features quickly softened.

"Fratello you need to calm down and think about what you're saying. Do you honestly think Antonio would do anything to hurt you?"

"No," Romano said as he dropped his gaze to the floor; ashamed of how he was doubting his beloved's intentions. He flinched when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up into his brother's smiling face.

"You just need to believe in the love you and Antonio share," the smaller Italian said sagely drawing a rare smile from the usually scowling Italian.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Romano teased and hugged his brother. A sudden knock at the door quickly drew their attention. The door opened and Alfred stuck his head in.

"Their ready for us dudes. You look really good in that tux man," the American said with a sly grin which drew a glare from his friend.

"You want me to tell the tea bastard you were hitting on me?" Romano said as he made his way to the door with Feli on his heels.

"Dude I was not hitting on you. Just take the damn complement. Jeez," Alfred said with a laugh as he opened the door for the other two men to exit. The trio quickly walked down the hall to the double French doors that led out to the vineyard where the ceremony was being held. Matthew stood near the doors and smiled at their approach.

"You ready?" the violet eyed man asked as they all fell into their positions.

"Fuck yes. I just want this over with. Would have been easier to go to the damn courthouse," the Italian groused making all three other men laugh.

"Easier but not as fun," Alfred said as he opened the doors and started walking down the aisle as a simple instrumental song announced his entrance. Matthew smiled back at the two Italians and slowly followed his brother. Feliciano took his brother's arm and gave it a loving squeeze.

"All right, Fratello. Here we go," the younger brother said as they slowly followed the Canadian. The music shifted to a wedding march and every in attendance turned to watch as Romano and Feli walked down the aisle.

Romano clutched Feli's arm a little more tightly. He hated being the center of attention. All those people staring made him nervous, but when he caught site of a certain green eyed man in front of him all his nervousness disappeared. Antonio looked stunning in his matching white tuxedo with red vest and tie. A deep red carnation was placed in his lapel. His green eyes shone with love and somehow his smile seemed even wider than usual.

As the Italian relaxed he took note of the people who stood with him and his partner. To Antonio's left were Francis, Gilbert, and Arthur respectively all dressed in black tuxes. On Romano's side stood his two best friends', Alfred and Matthew, respectively also in black. His heart swelled slightly at seeing the people they held closest standing with them on their special day.

Romano found himself smiling just as widely as his beloved as he and his brother stopped just before the altar. An older, stoic looking blonde man, who Romano recognized as Gilbert's grandfather Gerhard, stood directly in front of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Gerhard began. "Ve are gathered here today to vitness the union of Antonio and Lovino. Who gives this man to be ved?"

"I do," Feliciano said happily as he pulled his arm from Romano's and took his hand. The younger Italian then took Antonio's hand and pulled the taller man down so he could whisper something in the Spaniard's ear. Antonio's smile faltered slightly and he laughed nervously as Feliciano joined his hand with Romano's. The bubbly man then stepped back to take his place next to Matthew.

The auburn haired man shot his lover a questioning look as he moved to stand beside him. Antonio simply smiled at him in a way that said 'don't worry about it' before turning his attention to Gerhard.

"The couple has chosen to recite their own vows. Who has the rings," Gerhard asked as surprising Arthur stepped forward and handed the rings to their respective groom. Apparently, none of the other groomsman (save maybe Matthew) could be trusted with the special items.

"Antonio," the older man said to indicate the Spaniard could speak his vows. The chocolate haired man beamed as he took Romano's left hand in his own.

"Romano, mi tomate, mi amore. I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. Our relationship has been trying at times, but through it all my love has never faltered. I know that behind the snide, biting remarks is a gentle loving heart. I see you for who you truly are and not who you pretend to be. I promise to spend my entire life and beyond loving you. I promise to shower you with affection and always be at your side. With this ring I thee wed," Antonio said as he slid the platinum band set with a large peridot flanked by two amber stones onto Romano's third finger.

"Lovino," Gerhard said and Romano turned the Spaniard's hand so he now held it.

"Antonio I love you more than words can ever express. You are the only person to ever get past all my walls and in doing so you stole my heart. I know that it isn't easy to be with me, but know that you are my everything. You are my happiness, my joy, and my life. I promise to spend my life and more loving you. As I promised when you asked me to marry you I will never doubt our love. I believe in our love and with this ring I thee wed," Romano stated with tears stinging his eyes as he slid the platinum band set with a large amber stone and flanked by two peridots onto Antonio's third finger.

"Antonio do you take Lovino as your lawfully wedded husband?" Gerhard asked looking at the Spaniard. Antonio stared into Romano's teary eyes and his vision blurred with his own tears.

"I do, always,"

"Lovino do you take Antonio to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the German asked looking to the Italian.

"Do I ever!" Romano exclaimed as soon as Gerhard finish speaking earning several chuckles from those present.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you ved. You may kiss…" Gerhard couldn't even finish his sentence before Romano had launched himself at Antonio and kissed him passionately. This drew cat calls, cheers, and maybe a nosebleed or two from all in attendance.

"Dudes it is my great honor to introduce Mister and Mister Carriedo," Alfred announced, he was DJing the reception, as the couple entered the banquet hall after changing into less formal attire. Everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple as they made their way to the head table.

"He's taking Antonio's name?" Arthur asked as he leaned in toward his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Artie. Lovi's totally traditional like that," the American said with a grin as he quickly stole a kiss.

"Wanker," the Brit said with a smile. Alfred winked and blew him a kiss before turning back to the guests.

"All right let's get this party started,"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so since I love you guys (and this plot bunny wouldn't let me be) I give y'all the reception and wedding night. I should really be working on my FrFemUk, but meh. Enjoy loves!**

The entire reception was exceptionally informal which suited the new couple just fine. The food was done buffet style and consisted of mostly finger foods. They had wanted their guests to mingle and have fun. They skipped over speeches and cake cutting in favor of getting to dancing. An activity that the couple loved though Romano would deny it just to be difficult.

"All right ladies and gents it's time for the happy couple to have their first dance. Toni, Lovi get your asses to the dance floor," Alfred announced with a large goofy grin.

"Why did we let him DJ again?" Romano asked rhetorically as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Antonio chuckled and rose from his seat.

"May I have this dance?" the Spaniard asked as he extended a hand to his husband. Romano gave him a withering look but took his hand. The pair quickly made their way to the dance floor and took their position. Antonio placed his hands on Romano's hips and the Italian had his hands on Toni's shoulders. A soft waltz began to play and the pair moved in a slow circle.

"We look like a pair of awkward teenagers at prom," the amber eyed man groused.

"Is there something wrong with that?" the light green eyed man asked with a chuckle simply enjoying having his beloved in his arms.

"Yes," Romano said with a sly smile and nodded his head at someone behind the Spaniard.

Suddenly the music stopped and the Italian pressed himself flush against Antonio.

"Let's show everyone why Italians and Spaniards make the best lovers," the auburn haired man whispered into the chocolate haired man's ear and made him shudder. Romano quickly took hold of his lover's hand and adjusted his footing for dancing a salsa. Antonio noticed the stance and adjusted just in time for the music to start.

Strong guitar chords and drum beats filled their ears as they pair moved in the steps of a salsa. As the music shifted so did the dance into a tango. The bodies were intimately close and moved perfectly in sync from constant practice. The pair could often be found using their living room as an impromptu dance floor.

"Big finish," Romano panted as at this point both men were a bit breathless from the intensity of their dance. Antonio grinned from ear to ear as he twirled his husband around and swept him into an impossibly deep dip. The music stopped and the two men stayed frozen in place.

"Te amo," the Spaniard panted before he claimed his beloved's lips and pulled them up right. The Italian returned the kiss with interest.

"Whoa is it gettin hot in here or is it just me?" Alfred's voice rang out causing the couple to remember where they were. Several guests cheered and cat called the couple. Romano's face became scarlet and he hid his face in Antonio's chest.

"Roma?" the chocolate haired man said as he slowly led the Italian off of the dance floor. The amber eyed man looked up into his love's green eyes. "Did you plan that?"

"Yeah, dancing is one of my favorite things to do with you. I didn't want our first dance to be some cheesy, high school dance," the amber eyed Italian answered his blush having slightly subsided. Antonio kissed Romano's temple surprising the smaller man.

"Gracias, mi amore. That was perfect,"

The evening continued on with much dancing and merriment. Alfred at one point came out from behind the DJ booth and did 'The Cupid Shuffle' with the guests. He even got Arthur and Romano to do it. Thankfully the alcohol consumption had been regulated so no one got beyond tipsy. At long last it was time for the newlyweds to head to their hotel room that Matt and Gil had gotten them as a present before they headed out on their honeymoon the next day.

"I swear as soon as we get to the room I'm going to pass out. I'm so exhausted," Romano said as he trudged hand in hand with Antonio down the hall to their room. They stopped in front of the door that matched the card key and opened the door.

"But mi tomate this is our wedding night. There are other things I would rather do than sleep," the Spaniard said as he scooped the Italian up bridal style and kicked the door open wider.

"Oi idiota put me down!" the auburn haired man protested and wriggled in the taller man's arms.

"No, it's tradition to carry the bride over the threshold," the chocolate haired man teased which got him a death glare from his husband.

"Okay now you are definitely not getting sex tonight," Romano said sternly as Toni set him on his feet once they were in the room. Any protest the Spanish man had intended died on his lips as he looked around the room.

"Wow this place is bigger than our first apartment," the green eyed man said with a low whistle. They stood in what would be considered a living room with a large black semi-circle couch that faced a fireplace that had a huge flat screen TV mounted over it. The floors were gray granite and walls were a gentle beige. To the left was a fair sized kitchenette and to the right was a double door that must lead to the bedroom.

"If this is what the living room looks like the bedroom must be heaven," Antonio said as he grabbed Romano's hand and pulled him to the double doors. The doors were soon thrown open wide and they stared in awe. In the room was a massive Californian king bed covered in ivory sheets. French doors led to a balcony that looked out toward the ocean.

Antonio grinned and dashed to the bed. He leapt onto it like a child and giggled happily.

"Roma come join me. It's so soft," the Spaniard said as he snuggled into the sheets. Romano rolled his eyes and took notice of their luggage off to the side. He quickly grabbed his over night bag that had his toiletries and pajamas in it.

"I'm going to get a shower and then we'll see about that wedding night," the Italian said as he made for the bathroom.

"Hurry back mi corazon," Antonio said with a yawn.

Twenty minutes later Romano emereged feeling refreshed.

"Now about the wedding night," the Italian said seductively as he slinked to the bed. As he climbed on to the bed he found that his husband had fallen fast asleep. The amber eyed man sighed but he smiled down at his love. He leaned down and kissed his Spaniard on his slightly parted lips.

"Ti amo, idiota," he whispered as he removed Toni's shoes. He then snuggled against the taller man's side and pulled the large sheets over them. He quickly fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.

**AN: Okay this is OFFICIALLY the end. All my love darlings! **


End file.
